I love you What are you going to do about it?
by RarrBaby
Summary: It's a Dasey[Derek & Casey]. I'm not too sure if I'm going to keep it so go ahead and tell me what you think of it. By Kaitlin.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first LWD fanfic so if you could be nice with the reviews that would be great.**

**I do not own Life With Derek on any of the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"DEREK!" How many times have you heard that name? How about I'll give you a metaphor for it? If I had 5 cents for every time I screamed at him for some thing I'd be a millionaire. This time was no different. He had come in my room and put papers all over the floor last night so when I woke up I slid and fell on them. But did Derek care? Of course not! He was always doing something or other to piss me off. Why couldn't he be mature? I hope he's never a father. He'll probably smother the kid on accident. 

"What did he do this time honey?" George asked. I could hear his footsteps plodding up the steps. "Your son almost broke my neck!" I screamed still laying on the floor. "It's not my fault Klutzilla." Derek said smirking as he walked past my room to the bathroom. "Derek watch your mouth." George said walking into my room to help me up.

That's all George could ever say. Be nice to your stepsister Derek, watch your mouth Derek, Clean up your mess Derek and of course Derek never listened. And frankly I don't think that George cares that Derek doesn't listen. As long as my mom thinks George is punishing Derek for things the marriage is alright.

George held out his hand and I took it. I thanked him and walked over to the bathroom hoping Derek wasn't still in there. But of course he was. Looking at himself in the mirror. Conceded. "I hope your leaving tonight. I don't want to see you when I'm trying to watch the Saturday night movie on the movie channel." I said as I held the handle of the door while I stood there. "Nope. I'm free tonight." He said running his hand across his face. "Derek Venturi not have a date on a Saturday night?! What happened. Date every girl in Canada already?" "No." He said coldly looking at me. "I just want to take a break from dating for a while." I snorted. "I doubt that Derek." "No really Case. I'm not doing anything tonight." He said as calmly as I've ever seen him.

I stood in the doorway for a minute thinking about what he said. "Derek..isn't doing anything tonight..so that means he's staying home..oh god. No no no no no. I have to deal with Derek on a Saturday night!"

I sighed again before leaving the bathroom to get a towel and clothes. I was going to take a nice bubble bath with Marti's bubble bath soap since she wasn't here. No one would be home until tomorrow night. George was getting ready to leave on a business trip, Edwin was going camping with a friend, Lizzie was spending the night at a friend's house, and mom and Marti are going to visit my grandma for the weekend.

I loaded the bathtub up with water and soap before going to the top of the stairs and yelling "I'm going to take a nice bath. Don't bother me Derek. I'm serious." He mumbled something from the couch and I took that as an okay. Even though I shouldn't have.

I had been in the bathtub for not even 10 minutes when the bathroom door burst open. "DEREK I SAID DON'T BOTHER ME!" "Chill out. I just have to pee." He said walking over to the toilet. "DEREK CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN THE BATHTUB?! WE HAVE TWO BATHROOMS YOU KNOW!" I screamed trying to cover up my body with the bubbles. "Well this is my bathroom too. So you can either watch or close the curtain." I huffed and with a disgusted look on my face I closed the curtain.

* * *

**I don't know if I should continue this. Tell me whatcha think. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well lookie here. I finally got rid of my writer's block for a week. Don't expect another chapter until next year.**

**KIDDING! Just kidding. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Haha just ignore me and enjoy!**

* * *

So a Saturday night with a stepbrother I completely and totally hate.

Can my life get any worse?

Apparently it can.

"Derek can I please have the tv?" I asked as I sat down on the couch. _At least I have one thing to myself._

"Nope. Hockey's on." He replied not even taking his eyes off the tv.

"DEREK!" I yelled my famous Casey yell.

He didn't even flinch.

"Derek is it SO hard to share?" I huffed pulling my knees up to my chest.

"If It's sharing with you then yes." He replied this time giving me the honor of glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh that's right. Because the only thing you share with anyone is spit." _Haha go Case. That was a pretty good one. _I laughed to myself.

Derek full on ignored me after that comment.

Emily was on vacation with her parents _Is EVERYONE out of town except Derek and I?_ so I decided to go up to my room. If anything I'd be able to go on the computer, sing, or even dance in privacy. Derek's too interested in Hockey to pay attention to anything else. It's not like I'd have to share anything with him either. He has his own computer, hates to dance, and would rather eat cat litter than listen to my CD's _which I still can't figure out why. I LOVE my CD's. Like if I was stranded on an island and I could only have three things CDs would definatley be on that list. It would be number two. Books would be number one and a CD player would be number three. Wait I'm forgetting my electronic organizer..can I have something else if it's tiny? Please?_

So I'm convinced..totally convinced..that I have no life.

I've been brought down to playing that old game M.A.S.H.

You remember M.A.S.H don't you? You used to play it with your best friend when you spend the night at her house or vice versa. When you were younger that is..It's too uncool to play M.A.S.H when you're in high school. Right? RIGHT?

**M.A.S.H.**

Husband

1.Sam

2.Orlando Bloom

3.Johnny Depp

Job

1.Therapist

2.Day Care teacher

3.Phycologist

Pet

1.Cat

2.Small dog

3.Hamster

Car

1.Minivan

2.Hummer

3.V.W. Beetle

Honeymoon place

1.Bahamas

2.Hawaii

3.The Keys

Place to live

1.London

2.Florida

3.France

Number of kids

1.0

2.1

3.2

Number picked: 10

Well that only wasted 10 minutes. 10 stinkin minutes!

I'm pretty happy with my results though!

I'm going to live in a mansion with Orlando Bloom and I'm going to be a Therapist and we're going to have a hamster and I'm going to drive a hummer and we're going to honeymoon in The Keys and since we liked The Keys so much we're going to live there in Florida and we're going to have one gorgeous Bloom child.

"What are you smiling about?" I heard a male voice at my door.

I crumpled the paper I was just holding to my chest while I daydreamed about Orlando. _Nothing gross! I'm not that kind of girl!_

"Nothing. Not that it's any of your business anyway Derek." I retorted throwing the paper ball at the trash can. Missed! I can NEVER make it! Why can I NEVER make it!?

He laughed at my poor aiming skills and then said "Well I wanted to tell you that I'm going to bed."

"Congratulations Derek." I snorted.

He glared at me and I think I heard him mumble a thanks. "That means you can go watch tv now. If you wanted." He said before he beat his wrist on the wall twice subconsciously.

"Thanks. I guess." I said pushing myself off the bed to downstairs. I brushed past him on my way out the door and he smelled pretty good. _Oh God! What am I saying?! My step brother, Derek Venturi, the boy I hate more than anything in the world smells good? What am I on crack?! I better not be. I vowed never to do drugs. And I don't want to drink for a long time either. I think drugs and alcohol are stupid. I don't know why people do them. To be cool? You don't have to be a druggie or alcoholic to be cool! And why the, pardon my French, HELL am I always talking to myself? And why do I talk A LOT when I talk to myself?_

Great. It's midnight and there's nothing on the tv to watch.

I watched a cooking show for half an hour, trying to learn something so I could help mom out again with dinner one of these days, before I decided to just cut off the tv and go into my room to bed.

The sun woke me up. Stupid sun. It's too bright! Someone turn it off please. Please?

I looked at my clock and it read 10:00 AM.

**10:00 am??! What did I do in my sleep?! Temporally die?! There is NO way it's 10:00! That's WAY to late! **

Maybe Derek slipped something in my mouth while I was sleeping.

I blame him.


End file.
